garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jailbird Jon
Jailbird Jon is the third segment from the one hundred and fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon Arbuckle goes to lecture about cartooning in a prison, where an inmate switches places with him. Plot On the road, Jon, Garfield and Odie are heading to a prison as Jon was invited to do a cartoon lecture. Twenty minutes from the prison, Jon is experiencing car trouble and pulls over to check the engine. He tells Garfield to pull the knob marked "hood release" and when he does, the hood hits him in the face knocking him out for a bit. After recovering, Jon is back on the road, relieved that the problem was only a loose water hose. When they arrive at the prison, Garfield and Odie take a nap while Jon does his lecture. Once inside the rec room, Jon does his lecture which does not go well as the inmates are not interested. One of them named Big Louie appears to have an interest in his lecture and shows him to a room where he has his personal drawings. This later turns out to be a trap as he knocks Jon out and switches clothes. Meanwhile, one of the guards notice that Big Louie is missing and heads to the rec room to find him. There Big Louie (in Jon's clothes) walks out scot-free without the guards noticing. Jon meanwhile is thrown into a cell while in vain tries to tell the guards that he is not an inmate. Back in the car, Garfield wakes up and sees what he thinks is Jon. He quickly realizes the driver is Big Louie when the car speeds up and Garfield actually sees him (to which Louie orders him to sit down). By then, Big Louie stops at a fast food place where he orders his meal and the cash register. Upon leaving he sees the police after him and speeds up resulting in Garfield and Odie trying to stop him. Once Big Louie has evade the cops, Odie jingles some utensils in plastic cups from their picnic basket where the inmate hears it. Garfield then tells him he is having car trouble to which Big Louie pulls over and inspects the hood. It is then that Garfield pulls the "hood release" knob, knocking the inmate out where the police catch up to them and quickly realize their mix-up. Back at the prison, the warden has put Big Louie back in his cell. Garfield then smells something he finds delicious. Jon is still shocked that Louie was able to leave without anyone noticing because of a clothing swap though the warden asserts that it will not happen again. When Jon and Odie leave, Big Louie (in a Garfield costume) has managed to swap places with Garfield and leaves with them. Garfield meanwhile is stuck in a cell with the guards believing that he is an inmate. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Big Louie *Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters *Prison Guard #1 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Prison Guard #2 (voiced by Thom Huge) *Prison Guard #3 (voiced by Greg Burson) *Cellmates Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends